Compact display devices using light emitting devices, such as organic field-effect electro luminescence (EL) devices, have a display surface to be directly viewed through an eyepiece. Accordingly, an eyepiece is made up of a smaller number of constituent elements for a display device having a wider viewing angle (luminance and colors). If a display device has an excessively wide viewing angle, however, light from pixels disposed in a peripheral section within a display region is blocked by a peripheral structure, such as a housing, in which case, the amount of light in the peripheral section within the display region decreases.
The above decrease in the amount of light in the peripheral section decreases may also occur in image sensors used for a camera or other similar apparatuses. In an image sensor, a lens inside a camera main body is so disposed as to be focused on the image sensor. Light having passed through the lens reaches a photodiode through a condenser lens and a color filter provided over the pixels. In this way, the light is detected. While light diagonally enters pixels in a peripheral section on a receiving surface of the image sensor at an acute angle, part of the light may be shaded by a lens barrel. As a result, locations at which the light is focused on the pixels in the peripheral section are displaced outward from center locations of the pixels. Therefore, shifting the locations (center locations) of pixels in the peripheral section on the receiving surface makes it possible for the image sensor to maintain sensitivity thereof. One example of such a technique (so-called pupil correction) that has been proposed for imaging devices, such as image sensors, is described in PTL 1.